Five Night Of Alfred
by J.K.Fraanchi
Summary: Alfred F. Jones,un joven desempleado de 19 años acepta un trabajo como guardia nocturno en la pizzería familiar "Freddy Fazebear's Pizza" Lo que no sabe, es que su vida se verá alteradas debido a una falla en el sistema de los muñecos animatrónicos que, literalmente, dan vida al lugar. ¿Sobrevivirá a las cinco noches y mantener su cordura? ¿los rumores serán ciertos?UsUk
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos a este Fic crossover de Hetalia y Five Nights at Freddy's. Algunas teorías aquí mencionadas, no necesariamente son las de la historia/juego original. Muchas son deducciones propias, referencias de teorías que circulan por la web, e inventadas por mi. Esta historia, originalmente sería narrada en tercera persona, pero puesto que el juego es en primera persona, se ha decidido este estilo de narrador literario. Los escenarios en los cuales se desarrollará la historia, son la pizzería del juego, la casa de Alfred, y algunos escenarios extra como calles o lugares random, que varían según el contexto en el que se encuentren los personajes, por lo que la historia en si no es difícil de comprender, tanto para los que no han visto la serie, como para quienes no han experimentado el juego. Así que no se preocupen si llegaron aquí por hetalia y no conocen Five nights, o viceversa.

Lo que sucede en la historia NO necesariamente se apega al juego original, por lo que el sujeto del teléfono, la historia de la mordida del '87, entre otros, pueden diferir de la historia original, al igual que en el caso de hetalia, ya que como sabemos, APH es una serie que trata de naciones representadas como personas. Pues bien, en este universo alterno, los personajes son HUMANOS, por lo que corren riesgo vital, al igual que el guardia del juego.

Sin más preámbulos, les agradezco el haber abierto este fic, espero que lo disfruten y que no se asusten demasiado con la historia. Recuerden que la primera noche es la más ligera de todas...

_**Disclaimer:  
>Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz<br>Five Night ast Freddy's pertenece a Scott**_** Cawthon.**  
><strong><br>****Advertencias:**_**  
><strong>_**Terror. Descripción de screamers y suceso sangrientos.**  
><em><strong><br>Spoiler:  
>Alfred es nuestro sensual Michael Schmidt en esta tétrica historia.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Nights of Alfred<strong>_

_1. Nuevo Empleo_

Quien diría que una pizzería familiar, donde seres animatrónicos son el centro de atención, cambiaría mi vida por completo. Nunca imaginé estar en esta situación, trabajar en dicho lugar. Esto arriesga tanto mi vida, como mi salud mental, no obstante, fue la persistencia lo que me llevó a donde me encuentro actualmente, y de no ser por la suerte, el destino, o como deseen llamarle, probablemente ni siquiera estaría contando esta historia, mi experiencia laboral como guardia de seguridad en Fazbear's Pizza. Bueno, esta historia comienza el día anterior al que comencé a trabajar en dicho local.

Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones. Tengo 19 años de edad, me gradué de la escuela el periodo anterior, y me acaban de despedir de Mc Donald's por "incumplimiento a la sanidad del local" … pues discúlpenme por no lavarme las manos después de haber acariciado a mi gatito. Ahora me encuentro sin empleo, y como estamos a un mes y medio del segundo semestre académico, debo esperar hasta septiembre para poder ingresar a la universidad. Mi madre me dijo que si no encuentro un trabajo a más tardar mañana, me echará de la casa con todas mis cosas y mi mascota incluida.

Llevo dos semanas sin empleo, y ya me gasté lo del seguro de cesantía en un juego nuevo para mí consola y en un par de zapatillas. Ahora me quedan tan solo algunas monedas, con las que compraré un periódico para buscar un nuevo empleo. Camino dos cuadras desde el jardín de mi casa hasta la calle principal de la ciudad, donde veo una máquina de periódicos. Inserto tres monedas de 25 centavos, y logro sacar dos periódicos distintos, para tener más opciones laborales a las cuales optar.

Regreso a casa un poco agitado, ya que el perro de la vecina, al igual que todas las mañanas durante 15 años, me persigue intentando morderme, aunque ya no lo hace a tal velocidad, ya que el perro está viejo. Cruzo la reja blanca baja de casa, y entro, con los periódicos debajo del brazo. Mi madre me anuncia que tiene el desayuno listo, y que por favor deje de hacer payasadas y me ponga a buscar un empleo. Seriamente estoy desesperado, necesito un empleo rápido, ya que mañana es lunes, debo comenzar lo antes posible. Abro el primer periódico, pero se me es imposible encontrar algo que no implique un título universitario, experiencia, o que comiencen rápido. Tiro el periódico al basurero y mi madre frunce el ceño.

Saco el segundo periódico, y veo un anuncio que me llama la atención, en particular:

SE NECESITA AYUDANTE

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Pizzería familiar necesita guardia nocturno. De 12 am a 6 am.  
>Monitorear cámaras, garantizar la seguridad de los equipos y personajes animatrónicos.<p>

No nos hacemos responsables de daños o desmembramientos.

$120 semanales.  
>Solicitar llamados al:<br>1- 888- fa3 Fazzbear

Encierro el anuncio en un círculo con un lápiz rojo, y luego de no encontrar otro anuncio que me guste, decido llamar al anuncio de la pizzería, mi madre dijo que trabajo es trabajo. Una vez que cuelgo el teléfono tras haber aceptado el empleo, doy a mi madre la noticia de que comienzo a partir de mañana como guardia de seguridad nocturno en la pizzería de Fazbear.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las tres de la tarde, voy a la pizzería a firmar mi contrato. Comienzo de esta noche. El contrato dice "! Bienvenido a su nuevo trabajo en casa de Freddy Fazbear Pizza, donde niños y padres por igual vienen a divertirse y comer en medida a lo que el ojo puede ver! La atracción principal es Freddy Fazbear, por supuesto, y sus dos amigos. Son robots animatrónicos, programados para complacer a las multitudes!

Regreso al local por la noche, ya está vacío, y a decir verdad, es muy aterrador. Se me facilita un Tablet, que es el monitor por el cual puedo acceder a la limitada vista de las cámaras de seguridad.

12 am…  
>Noche 1.<p>

Me encuentro en la caseta de guardia, hay un ventilador muy ruidoso encendido, y en la pared se pueden ver dibujos de los animatrónicos hechos por niños, y un poster del local con Freddy y sus dos amigos bajo una tipografía que dice "celebrate" Suena una especie de teléfono. Presiono el botón de contestar, y noto que es una grabación hecha posteriormente y programada para que se reproduzca al presionar el botón. Al contestar, puedo oír a un hombre con un exquisito acento británico.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

¿Hola, hola? Uh, Bien, quería grabarle un mensaje a usted para ayudarle a instalarse en su primera noche. Um… en realidad solía trabajar en esa oficina antes. Estoy terminando mi última semana, por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh… te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que pase su primera semana. ¿Bueno?

Veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Es una especie de asunto lega. "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos, donde la fantasía y la diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entretenimiento no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al ocurrir daños o muerte, un reporte de desaparición será presentado dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto propiedades y locales sean limpiados a fondo y blanqueados. Y las alfombras sean reemplazadas. "

Bla, bla, bla, Sé que puede sonar mal, no obstante, realmente no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Los personajes animatrónicos suelen comportarse un poco peculiar en la noche, pero ¿de que los culpo? Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años ¡y sin baño! Probablemente también estaría un poco irritable en la noche. Así que, recuerde, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños y tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto.

Para ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja deambular libres durante las noches. Ya que sus servos se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo. Antes se les permitía a pasear durante el día también. Eso fue hasta la mordedura del '87. S-sí, es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda sobrevivir sin el lóbulo frontal.

Ahora, por su seguridad, el único riesgo real usted como vigilante nocturno, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, si llegan a verle después de horas, probablemente no lo reconozcan como humano. Van a pon…lo más probable es lo vean como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje. Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí a Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... meterle a la fuerza dentro de un traje Freddy Fazbear. No estaría tan mal, si los propios trajes no estuviesen llenos de vigas transversales, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así, se podrá imaginar el tener la cabeza presionada con fuerza dentro de uno de los trajes, esto podría causarle un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte. Las únicas partes de usted que probablemente verían la luz del día otra vez serían sus ojos y los dientes, al hacer estallar hacia fuera la parte frontal de la máscara, heh.

S-Sí, ellos no te dicen estas cosas cuando se acepta el contrato. Pero bueno, el primer día es como una leve brisa. Le hablaré mañana. Recuerde comprobar las cámaras, y no olvide cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Debe ahorran energía. Bien, buenas noches.

Luego de que se terminó la grabación, comienzo a temblar de miedo. Recién son las 2 am y llevo consumido el 64% de la batería. Escucho pasos y decido revisar las cámaras de seguridad, en el salón donde se supone que los personajes animatrónicos deben estar, solo veo al oso y el pollo. Falta el conejo púrpura, me asusto y comienzo a mirar en las cámaras. Lo encuentro parado ahí, frente a las mesas de cumpleaños. Me asusto y bajo la cámara, ya que debe durarme la energía durante toda la noche.

Ya son las 3 de la mañana, y veo la cámara de seguridad nuevamente, ahí está el pollo parado mirándome con su cara aterradoramente coqueta, en el salón de la mesas de cumpleaños. Bajo la cámara, y por suerte se me ocurre encender la luz del lado izquierdo. Me asusto demasiado al ver ahí parado, con cara aterradora al conejo. Cierro la puerta, manteniendo la luz encendida. Luego la apago por un momento y espero un par de minutos. Abro la puerta izquierda nuevamente, y me cercioro de que el personaje ya no se encuentra en este lugar.

Esta noche estoy muy asustado, planeo dejar el empleo mañana. Si así es esta, la primera noche, no quiero ni imaginarme que podría llegar a sucederme. Tengo 19 años, toda una vida por delante, como para perderla en este absurdo empleo. Bueno, por ahora me concentro en pasar la noche con vida. Ya son las cuatro de la madrugada, tan solo me quedan dos horas. Espero poder pasarlas. Dejo la cámara de seguridad a un lado, temo que si la utilizo en exceso, podría perder demasiada energía, o de otro modo, ser una distracción.

Veo que en la ventana derecha, está el pollo. Cierro la puerta y me voy a asegurar el lado izquierdo. Nuevamente enciendo la luz, y ahí está el conejo endemoniado. Dejo ambas puertas cerradas, pero veo que el consumo baja drásticamente. Ya va en un 22% , y eso es que recién faltan dos minutos para las cinco de la mañana. Trago saliva y abro ambas puertas. Trato de no mantenerme inactivo, pero de todos modos, no utilizo no las luces ni las cámaras. Para mi buena suerte, ya no apareció ningún animatrónico, y pude pasar la noche, hasta el amanecer, con energía suficiente. Creo que esta no la cuento dos veces, por lo que dejaré este riesgoso empleo hoy mismo.

Una vez que llego a casa, me tiro a descansar. Me dejo caer pesadamente sobre mi cama, y saco mi teléfono celular. En este googleo "Fazbear pizza mordida del 87" y abro un artículo. Me quedó dando vueltas lo del lóbulo frontal. ¿Qué significa eso?  
><em><br>Mordedura del 87, el incidente de mala fama para la Pizzería de animatrónicos.  
><em>  
>En el año 1987, la pizzería estaba concurrida. Los niños celebraban, como de costumbre, uno de los cumpleaños que, pensaron, sería memorable. Y pues claro que lo fue, pero no por el hecho que los niños y padres lo estén pasando bien, sino porque una niña comenzó a insultar a Foxy, el zorrito pirata. El muñeco animado, estaba haciendo su espectáculo junto con el oso Freddy. Una vez que terminaron su show, los personajes bajaron del escenario, ay que en ese entonces se les permitía deambular a lo largo y ancho del local. Eso hasta que la pre-adolescente se acercó al zorrito y manifestó su descontento hacia el personaje, esto provocó que la mascota atacarse a la chiquilla, con una feroz mordida sobre la frente. El animal se negaba a soltarla, por lo que padres y personas que trabajaban en el lugar forcejearon al personaje, hasta que finalmente soltó a la niña, tras haberle quedado suelta la mandíbula. Luego de este incidente, la pizzería se vio obligada a suspender las labores del personaje, ya limitar el deambulo de los personajes tan solo a horas nocturnas.<p>

Me quedo dormido con ropa sobre la cama. Ya no quiero más incluso soñé con pollos, osos, conejos y zorros asesinos esa misma mañana. Luego, despierto a la hora del desayuno.

-¿Qué tal tu empleo, hijo?

-Apesta… planeo dejarlo esta tarde.

-¡Alfred F. Jones! , No dejarás ese empleo. Ya has dejado siete empleos en lo que va del año.

-Pero ma…

-Pero nada, ¿ese es el ejemplo que le vas a dar a tu hermana? No quisiste entrara a la universidad, ahora te quedarás con ese empleo te guste o no. Y pobre de ti que renuncies.

-Uhh… estas en problemas Al, suerte con el zorro mordelón y el oso asesino.

-¿Amelia, que fue eso?

-Nada mamá…. Algo entre nosotros.

Me impactó que mi hermana supiese lo de la mordedura. Me quedo en silencio, mejor no debatir con mamá. Por el momento no le diré nada a ella de que ese empleo pone en riesgo mi vida, pero tengo que hablar con mi hermana…. ¿por qué mi hermana sabe de la mordedura del '87? … ¿Y por qué llamó a Freddy "el oso asesino"?

* * *

><p><strong>Servos<strong>: También llamado Servomotor. Es un dispositivo similar a un motor de corriente continua, que se ubica en cualquier posición dentro de su lugar de operaciones y se mantiene estable en aquella posición.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, pronto subiré el de la noche 2. Por ahora, que tengan lindo día (o noche)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas quieridos hetalianos!

Les traigo el segundo capítulo, lo sé, me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero se debe tener en consideración que ya estoy en los exámenes finales, por ende, me tomo más tiempo componer los capítulo, traducir los diálogos del tipo del teléfono, y dejar andar mi imaginación, para que cada detalle calce justo y le de el sentido que la historia merece!

Gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews, aun sin conocer el juego!, les dejaré una leve descripción al final de este capítulo, para que no estén tan perdidos.

Reitero, Lo que sucede en la historia **NO** necesariamente se apega al juego original, por lo que el sujeto del teléfono, la historia de la mordida del '87, entre otros, pueden diferir de la historia original, al igual que en el caso de hetalia, ya que como sabemos, APH es una serie que trata de naciones representadas como personas. Pues bien, en este universo alterno, los personajes son **HUMANOS**, por lo que corren riesgo vital, al igual que el guardia del juego.

_**Disclaimer:  
>Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz<br>Five Night ast Freddy's pertenece a Scott**_** Cawthon.**  
><strong><br>****Advertencias:**_**  
><strong>_**Terror. teorías tétricas de la mordedura del 87' **  
><em><strong><br>Spoiler:  
>Foxy al ataque. Más personajes de hetalia aparecen, o son nombrados. <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Nights of Alfred<strong>_

2. Descubriendo cosas.

Mi hermana menor quedó de contarme todo lo que sabía respecto a Freddy's. Despierto de mi siesta, he dormido desde la hora del desayuno. Ya son las seis de la tarde, y camino hasta la heladería en la que me encontraría con mi hermanita. Ella ha querido mantener el misterio de los muñecos hasta ahora, lo que me tiene con los nervios de punta, aun así, estos nervios no superan los que pasé la primera noche en la pizzería, no entiendo como ese guardia británico pudo narrarme lo escalofriante de los muñecos así como si nada. De verdad, no puedo comprender su frialdad en el asunto. Tal vez, sea porque es inglés, esos son fríos, no tanto como los alemanes o los rusos, pero la frialdad de esos británicos solo sede al ver su té de las cinco de la tarde servido con pasteles…. Mejor me voy a comer un helado.

Me encuentro con mi hermana, en la heladería cercana a nuestra casa. Me estaba esperando en una mesa con vista a la plaza, ella viene directo desde la escuela, por lo que llegó mucho antes que yo, considerando que la escuela está a una cuadra, y que salió a hace menos de cinco minutos de clases.

Dicho anteriormente, mi hermana me dijo que me contara todo lo que sabe acerca de la pizzería en la que actualmente soy guardia de seguridad nocturno. Amelia se acerca a la mesa en la que estoy sentado, con un helado de vainilla en un recipiente, y otro de chocolate con pistacho para mi. Se sienta, y me mira con un tono demasiado serio, cosa que no es habitual en ella. Tomo una cuchara y como un poco de helado. Ella rompe el silencio, ya que ha estado un tanto incómodo el ambiente entre ambos últimamente. Y es que cuando niños éramos muy unidos, ahora a penas intercambiamos miradas.

-Bueno Al, te traje aquí para hablar contigo. Estas en grave peligro, yo que tu me voy de esa pizzería en cuanto pueda.

-¿Peligro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ese local debió haber sido clausurado hace años, pero no. Aun está en funcionamiento.

-Explícate. ¿Qué sabes de Freddy?

-Se que es un oso animatrónico, que estuvo involucrado en el secuestro, asesinato y desaparición de cinco niños. Y también, el zorro ese, Foxy Pireate Cove, atacó a alguien.

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

-Maddie…

-¿Quién es Maddie?

-Mi mejor amiga. Madeleine Williams, es mi mejor amiga. Su tía, Françoise Bonnefoy, es francesa. De niña, cuando fue invitada a un cumpleaños en esa infernal pizzería, comenzó a reclamar contra el zorro, ya que según ella," a eso no se le podía llamar moda". El personaje reaccionó de manera aterradora, atacándola en la frente, y dejándola sin su lóbulo frontal.

-Ahora entiendo… eso explica porqué está fuera de servicio, y con la mandíbula suelta

-De seguro forzaron para que el zorro ese la suelte, y quedó así.

-¿y qué hay del incidente de los niños?

-Lo siento, no conozco los detalles de eso. Solo se lo que ya te dije. Pero puedo darte un dato de alguien que sabe más del asunto.

-¿Lo harías?

-Desde luego… serás odioso, pero no me podría perdonar si te llegase a suceder lo del señor Kirkland.

-¿Quién?

-Un ex guardia, que es hermano de mi nov… amiga.

-Ejm… CLARO. ¿Que le pasó?

-Desapareció

Trago saliva fuerte. No se que pueda llegar a sucederme, solo espero poder salir con vida de ese empleo, hablando de eso, ya voy tarde. Tomo el helado, me como de una lo que queda, y salgo corriendo. Siento un fuerte dolor de cabeza, producto del frio de dicho postre, y corro a casa, debo cambiarme y llegar a la pizzería antes que cierren, para poder entrar a mi lugar de trabajo, y enfrentarme a esos monstruos, que los niños llaman sus amigos. ¿Cómo pueden quererlos? seguramente, no saben lo crueles que son estos personajes.

De verdad, estoy asustado, digo, si tuviese hijos….cosa que lo dudo, ya que las chicas no me gustan, no dejaría que celebren su cumpleaños en u local así, por mucho que ellos insistan , no, no permitiría que sus vidas estén en riesgo por culpa de los dueños de ese local, que prefieren ahorrar dinero contratando a un guardia de seguridad que arriesgue su vida, en lugar de llamar a un técnico que arregle esas infernales máquinas que ponen en riesgo la integridad de miles de niños y padres a diario, sin contar a los trabajadores.

Llego a casa, busco mi ropa, la junto y entro al baño. Me daré una ducha antes de ir al trabajo, no quisiera que me despidan por mal olor. Mientras cae el agua por mi cuerpo, pienso en lo complicado del asunto. Me enjuago el champú del cabello, y posteriormente cierro la ducha. Estiro la mano para alcanzar la toalla, y me envuelvo de la cintura para abajo con esta. Si sobrevivo esta noche a ese terrorífico empleo, mañana mismo firmo mi carta de renuncia, solo espero que mi madre no me corra de la casa, ya que es fundamental para mí la buena comida, el internet, la televisión pagada, y por sobre todo, mi reconfortante habitación, llena de cómics y una cama de dos plazas muy cómoda. Llego a mi habitación, me visto rápidamente para salir a trabajar, pero antes, dejo cargando mi celular. Corro escaleras abajo, y veo como mi madre me sonríe desde el marco de la puerta a la cocina. Al parecer, está feliz de que al fin tome responsabilidades.

Como no alcanzo a ir al trabajo a pie, bajo al tren subterráneo, que me deja a media cuadra de la pizzería Fazbear, bueno, por suerte a esta hora vienen todos en dirección de regreso a sus casas desde el centro, por lo que el andén y los trenes que van en la dirección que tomaré, están prácticamente vacíos. Aprovecho de dormir un poco mientras voy sentado. Lo bueno, es que dicen por citófono el nombre de la estación en la que me debo bajar, ya que esta combina con la línea tres. Me despierto al oír el nombre de la estación, y me pongo de pie para bajarme. Una vez que abren las puertas, bajo del tren, subo las escaleras y salgo de la estación. Llego con dos minutos de sobra al local, donde marco mi tarjeta, y tomo las llaves.

Noche 2  
>12 am…<p>

Debo cerrar todo, e ir a sentarme a mi lugar de trabajo. Mir a todos lados, pero al parecer aún no deambulan esos seres robotizados. Enciendo el ventilador y me siento a ver las cámaras de seguridad. Suena nuevamente la grabación del teléfono, lo contesto para ver que ha grabado ahora aquel chico británico.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

¿Hola? ¡Hola! Uh, bueno, si está escuchando esto y sobrevivió para el día dos, ¡felicidades! no quiero hablar tanto esta vez, ya que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uhh, podría ser una buena idea dar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo, sólo para asegurarse de todo el mundo está en su lugar apropiado. Ya sabe...

Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale a escena muy a menudo. He oído que se vuelve mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no? También quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en las cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo fuera de sus puertas. Así que si usted no puede encontrar algo, o alguien, en sus cámaras, asegúrese de revisar las luces de la puerta. Uh, es posible que sólo tenga unos pocos segundos para reaccionar… Uh, no es como que usted esté en peligro ni nada, por supuesto.

Además, verifique solo ocasionalmente la cortina en "Pirate Cove" de vez en cuando. El personaje en dicho lugar parece único, ya que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡estoy seguro de que tiene todo bajo control! Uh, hablaré con usted pronto.

Veo en las cámaras a los personajes, y solamente falta ese conejo morado gay. Oh santo cuarto de libra, debo aprenderme el nombre de los personajes de este local. Cambio rápidamente en mi pantalla a las cortinas lilas de "pirate cove" y veo al zorro en mal estado, asomado extrañamente desde la cortina. Cambio la cámara a la zona de mesas de cumpleaños, donde está el conejo mirándome con su cara de querer pizza. Bajo la cámara, y me quedo mirando ese poster donde se puede ver al oso, el conejo y el pollo. Me acerco un poco más, y veo que si presiono la nariz del oso, suena una bocina. Rio con esto, y luego vuelvo a observar la cortina del zorro pirata, pero esta vez no está como antes, sino que está agachado, fuera de su lugar, y con su extraña sonrisa de mandíbula suelta… pobre muchacha madre de la amiga de, ya no recuerdo que era de mi hermana, solo lamento lo ocurrido, y temo por mi vida.

Son las dos de la mañana, miro nuevamente las cámaras, y ahora solo está el oso, eso quiere decir que hay tres criaturas deambulando por ahí. Muevo las cámaras, y veo que pasa corriendo el zorro por el pasillo, rápidamente bajo la cámara y cierro la puerta izquierda. Luego escucho golpes en ella. Debe ser el zorro. La batería me baja un 2% con los golpeteos del animal mecánico. Luego cesan los golpes, no obstante, no levanto la puerta hasta cerciorarme de que la criatura ya no está asechando la puerta. El alma me vuelve al cuerpo, al verlos a todos lejos de mí en las cámaras, pero ahora me queda el 43% de batería, y aún son las dos de la madrugada. Finalmente, son las 3, y la batería no ha bajado de la mitad, eso me alivia, pero no del todo ya que enciendo la luz del lado izquierdo, y me encuentro con el conejo endemoniado, rápidamente cierro la puerta, y mantengo la luz encendida, para poder ver su silueta hasta que se largue de la puerta.

Abro la puerta al notar que mi querido amigo Bonnie se ha ido. Así es, leí su nombre en lo que esperaba que se fuera, y creo que no lo olvidaré. Ahora sé quién es Bonnie y Freddy, aunque eso no importe mucho ahora. Reviso la cortina del tío pirata, y está ahí haciéndose el lindo. Quito la cámara, pues no quiero que me coma como lo hizo con la mujer que me contó mi hermana del alma, tonta… nadie la manda a meterme miedo.

Son las cuatro de la mañana, tan solo dos horas más en este infernal lugar, y por fin podré ser libre como el viento, feliz como la cola-cola, y estar a salvo como un gatito bebé…. Oigo pasos aproximarse, miro la cámara, y es el zorrito escocés, que viene a toda costa a matarme sin piedad. Cierro vilmente la puerta izquierda, y escucho como golpea nuevamente. Ahora, con sus golpes, la batería me ha bajado un 6%... Como diría un ex compañero mexicano de intercambio… BALE BERGA LA VIDA.

El zorrito se aleja de la puerta, lo que me da la ventaja para abrirla y ahorrar batería. Son las cinco de la mañana, me queda una hora y el 31% de la batería, ahora si temo por mi vida. Oigo unos pasos, enciendo la luz de la puerta izquierda, y nada, luego enciendo la luz de la puerta derecha, y ahí está ese pollo con su sensualísima mirada y su babero con la frase "vamos a comer" Me asusto mucho, y rápidamente cierro la puerta. El pollo sigue ahí, parado con esa tétrica mirada. Apago la luz, no quiero seguir mirándole, tengo mucho miedo, no quiero terminar muerto dentro de esos trajes animatrónicos, ni siquiera he conocido del amor. Oh por el amor del sundae, no quiero morir así, virgen y sin haber ido a Disneylandia… es el peor destino de un ser humano y… ah, el pollo se ha ido, abro la puerta temerosamente, y me observo las cámaras.

Veo el lugar donde todos los animatrónicos deben estar, pero no hay ninguno. El oso Freddy, se me ha perdido de vista, y tengo miedo de que me aparezca otro animatrónico. Bajo las cámaras, y por suerte enciendo la luz izquierda, donde veo al conejo Bonnie ahí parado, rápidamente cierro la puerta, viendo como baja lo que me queda de batería. Ahora si estoy asustado. Enciendo la luz, y veo que Bonnie se ha ido, abro la puerta, y me queda el 14% de batería, trago saliva y cierro los ojos fuertemente, esperando la hora de mi muerte. Escucho una aliviante alarma feliz. Ya son las seis de la mañana, he logrado sobrevivir a mi segunda noche en este empleo. Al parecer, no era tan difícil este trabajo.

Guardo mis cosas, cierro las puertas con llave, y veo que los animatrónicos han regresado sus respectivos lugares. Me alegra esto, los rayos de luz de la mañana iluminan mi rostro, y luego de esto, le entrego las llaves al junior que hace el aseo por la mañana antes que abran el local a la clientela. Me voy saltando de felicidad, hasta llegar al metro. Luego me voy durmiendo hasta la estación final. Me despierto, y luego debo devolverme dos estaciones hasta llegar a casa, donde me tiro con ropa y todo sobre mi cama, y duermo como bebé.

Entre sueños, veo como un pequeño conejo morado está en una colina. Un hermoso niño de cabello rubio, cejas gruesas y brillantes ojos verdes, que viste una sudadera verde y pantalones blancos, corre mientras el conejito le sigue. A medida que se acercan a mí, el niño crece, convirtiéndose en un hermoso, delgado y sensual hombre, que huye de un conejo animatrónico morado. El hombre se oculta tras de mí, mientras Bonnie, el conejo de la pizzería, intenta atraparnos a ambos. Tomo su mano, y corremos en dirección a una puerta, donde aparece el pollo, y el zorro, nos devolvemos, y topamos con Freddy. Doy mi vida para defender a ese muchacho, y en eso despierto, miro el reloj de mi mesita de noche, y son las 11:00 am. Me restriego los ojos, me levanto para colocarme pijama, cierro la cortina para oscurecer mi cuarto, y me meto a la cama.

Esto me tiene muy alterado, aun así, el sueño logra vencerme, estoy muy cansado. 

* * *

><p>Descripción:<p>

_Five Nights at Freddy's es un videojuego de terror independiente del género point and click (Consiste en pulsar consecutivamente un botón del ratón (normalmente el izquierdo) sobre diferentes objetos –o sobre un mismo objeto en diferentes posiciones– de un escenario bidimensional)_

_ El juego tiene lugar en una pizzería llamada Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde el jugador adopta el papel de un guardia de seguridad, que tendrá que sobrevivir al acoso constante de muñecos animatrónicos defectuosos (el oso Freddy, el conejo Bonnie, el pollo Chica y el zorro Foxy) durante cinco noches, con la ayuda de un sistema de cámaras de seguridad._

_El juego ha sido elogiado por la crítica de su diseño poco convencional, y su originalidad. El diseño simplista, la estética y la mecánica del juego ayudan al jugador a sumergirse en la historia, además de ayudar a crear una atmósfera constante de temor y paranoia._

_desarrollado por Scott Cawthon. _

-**Wikipedia.**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este capítulo, y por esperar a que actualiza :P ... de verdad, aprecio mucho que en el primer capítulo, haya llegado a los 8 reviews, muchas gracias mis queridos lectores, que me alegran del día al ver que les gusta lo que escribo con cariño y dedicación... un abrazote enorme, y nos leemos en el capítulo 3 !<p>

GOOD BYE C:


	3. Chapter 3

Que tal, feliz 2015!,

Tal vez pensaban que este fic no sería actualizado pronto, pues bien, he visto sus hermosos reviews, lo que me ha animado a seguir esta dramática historia, donde hay personajes desaparecidos, muchos relatos escalofriantes, terror en cada esquina, y por supuesto, nuestros queridos muñecos asesinos que asechan a Alfred Jones a cada minuto.

Les repito, Lo que sucede en la historia **NO** necesariamente se apega al juego original, por lo que el sujeto del teléfono, la historia de la mordida del '87, el incidente de los cinco niños, etc… pueden variar de la historia original, al igual que en el caso de hetalia, ya que como sabemos, APH es una serie que trata de naciones representadas como personas. Pues bien, en este universo alterno, los personajes son **HUMANOS**, por lo que corren riesgo vital, al igual que el guardia del juego.

**_Disclaimer:_**_**  
><strong>_**_Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz_**_**  
><strong>_**_Five Night ast Freddy's pertenece a Scott_****Cawthon.**  
><strong><br>****Advertencias:**_**  
><strong>_**Terror. Alfred en calzones, constante ataque de los animatrónicos.**  
><em><strong><br>**_**_Spoiler:  
>Estrategias para pasar la noche tres <em>**

**5 nights at freddy's  
><strong> 

3. Estado de Alerta

Me levanto tarde, camino tan solo en playera y ropa interior hasta la cocina, donde mi madre termina de lavar los trastes del almuerzo, bostezo y tras cubrir mi boca con mi mano, me acerco al refrigerador, el cual abro para sacar una jarra de jugo de arándanos rojos, mi favorito después del refresco de cola. Tomo directamente desde la jarra, lo que provoca que mi madre me regañe, por lo que dejo la jarra sobre la mesita de la cocina, y voy por un vaso, me sirvo de este zumo, y regreso la jarra a la nevera. Camino con el vaso en la mano hasta el living, planeo recostarme a ver la maratón de los alienígenas alternianos, pero en lugar de eso, me encuentro a mi hermana y una amiga viendo videos de yutube desde mi ex–box.

Las dos están entretenidas viendo un video de dos chicos, pero cuando notaron mi presencia, la amiga de mi hermana se cubre sus ojos por sobre sus anteojos, y mi hermana me grita

– Inmundo, ve a colocarte pantalones, asustas a las visitas-

-Lo siento, lo siento… me vengo recién levantando-

Me doy vuelta y me dirijo a mi habitación, cuando escucho a la chica murmurar algo ue llama mi atención.

-Así que ese es tu hermano que trabaja en freddy's?

-Si Alice-

-Pobre, espero no termine como mi hermano-

Tomo un sorbo de mi jugo, y subo las escaleras y enciendo la televisión que tengo en mi habitación, y comienzo a vestirme. Interrumpieron al señor Vantas, por el titular de noticias a la hora. Me llama la atención el hecho que nombrara mi local de trabajo.

"Freddy's Fazzbear, la antigua Pizzería ubicada en el centro de la ciudad, teniendo como atracción principal a cuatro animales animatrónicos cerrará sus puertas a fin de año"

¿La pizzería cerrará a fin de año? , ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará? Bueno, no es asunto mío. Yo solo trabajo ahí y ya, sería, no es asunto mío, solo quiero ver los sobrevivientes de este acto de mi programa. Una vez que termina, me visto con mi uniforme de trabajo, y salgo al trabajo. Esta vez voy un poco más temprano, para ir a pie y comprar snacks, ya que no he almorzado ni cenado, y como es bien sabido, tengo un apetito demasiado abierto, el cual no debo dejar así como así durante tantas horas laborales, combinadas con el miedo que me producen esos muñecos del demonio, oh, si mi madre me escuchara, me haría lavarme la boca con jabón.

Compro un tarro de papas grandes, y como camino al trabajo. Mi hermana y su amiga no estaban en la casa cuando salí, de seguro irán a una pijamada, o algo o… esperen un segundo, la llamó Alice, Alice Kirkland, la chica británica que ganó un concurso de literatura en la escuela, cuando ella estaba en primer año y yo en el último de la educación medio-superior… si, la recuerdo, era compañera de mi hermana… Kirkland…. ¡Es hermana del guardia británico desaparecido! Pero… ¿habrá desaparecido realmente? Bien, intentaré averiguarlo esta noche. 

Noche 3  
>12 am…<p>

Llego a la pizzería, donde cierro todo como de costumbre, pago las luces y me siento en mi lugar de trabajo, pero antes de esto, chequeo lo animatrónicos, y enciendo el ventilador. Escucho nuevamente el teléfono, quiero escuchar la grabación de ese chico Kirkland, por lo que presiono aceptar mensaje.

Ring… Ring… Ring…

Hola, hola… ¡Eh, lo está haciendo muy bien! La mayoría de la gente no suele durar tanto. Quiero decir, ya sabe, que suelen ir a otro lugar por ahora. No es como que esté diciendo que ellos murieron ni nada. E-eso no es lo que quise decir. Uh, de todos modos mejor no le quitaré demasiado tiempo. Las cosas comienzan de verdad esta noche.

Escuche esto, se me ha ocurrido una idea: Es atrapado y quiere evitar ser embutido en un traje de Freddy, trate de hacerse el muerto! Ya sabe, como una leve cojera. Luego está la posibilidad de que…uh, tal vez van a pensar que usted es un traje vacío fuera de su lugar. Por otra parte si creen que usted es un traje vacío, podrían tratar de... rellenar un esqueleto de metal dentro de usted. ¡Me pregunto cómo funcionaría! Sí, no importa, tache eso. Es mejor no quedar atrapado.

Okay, dejo esto en sus manos. Nos vemos del otro lado.

Termino la llamada y me quedo dando vueltas lo del otro lado ¿Del Otro lado? ¿Acaso desapareceré como él?... NO, eso no le pasará al héroe Alfred F. Jones, es más, hoy me haré cargo de dejar a esos muñequitos en su lugar, y comenzaré chequeando a Foxy, pero veo que está tras sus bambalinas, por lo que procedo a revisar TODOS los lugares por lo que pase Freddy. Subo las cámaras, y veo que Freddy está ahí, muy tranquilo en el lugar que debe estar parado, mientras que Chica y Bonnie están a saber dónde. Luego de esto, bajo las cámaras, y enciendo ambas luces de la sala en la que trabajo. Repito el procedimiento, pero esta vez encentro a Freddy en uno de los salones cercanos a mi lugar de trabajo. Nuevamente bajo las cámaras, y enciendo las luces de ambos lados.

En cuanto a Bonnie y Chica, prefiero chequearlos con las luces del pasillo, ya que temo que si utilizo las cámaras para verlos a ellos, además de drenar la energía, puedo ser vulnerable al ataque de algún otro animatrónico más veloz, como Foxy. Compruebo las luces a menudo, para evitar que me atrapen el conejo morado o la gallinita amarilla, en esto, veo a chica tras el vidrio de la puerta derecha, por lo que rápidamente cierro aquella puerta, y mantengo la luz hasta que se largue de ahí, luego de eso, abro la puerta nuevamente.

Ya son cerca de las tres de la mañana, y aun me queda el 67% de la batería. Ahora si estoy aterrado, si veo las cámaras de seguro me atacan, pero si solo veo con las luces del pasillo, corro peligro de que me pueda matar Freddy o Foxy, o peor aún… que me atasquen las puertas. Por lo menos, ya sé por los lugares que navega Freddy, en el siguiente orden: escenario → Comedor → Baños → Cocina → salón este → esquina salón este. Y por lo que he podido observar a lo largo de estos días, es que es exactamente el mismo orden que utiliza Chica. Enciendo la luz del pasillo de la izquierda, y ahí está Bonnie con su cara sensualona, la cual no quiero ver, y cierro la puerta. En cortos lapsus de tres segundos, enciendo la luz para cerciorarme que la sombra de Bonnie no siga ahí. Y cuando dejo de ver la sombra sus orejas reflejadas en la pared, abro la puerta y apago la luz.

Ya Bonnie y Chica se han ido, entonces sólo me queda comprobar dos cosas: Pirate Cove, donde está o debería estar Foxy, y la ubicación actual de Freddy, que es un simple patrón que ya me he aprendido. Freddy se encuentra en la esquina del salón este, en la cámara cuatro B, rápidamente bajo la cámara y cierro la puerta derecha, o de lo contrario Freddy puede colarse en la Oficina si levanto nuevamente el monitor de las cámaras. No miro la cámara cuatro B hasta oír la risa de Freddy, ya que esto me indica que Freddy se ha ido al escenario, cámara una A , por lo que puedo levantar la puerta. Compruebo con las luces que Chica no esté en el lado derecho. Esta noche, Bonnie y Chica han actuado más agresivos que las noches anteriores.

Son las cinco de la mañana, me queda el 20% de la batería. Reviso las cámaras, veo la zona de Pirate Cove, en la cámara uno C, donde Foxy está agachado con el brazo sobre una de sus piernas, al cambiar de cámara, lo veo corriendo por el pasillo, por lo que rápidamente bajo el monitor de las cámaras, y cierro la puerta izquierda. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que a diferencia de Bonnie y Chica, Freddy y Foxy no aparecen en los puntos ciegos de las cámaras. Aun así, es inquietante que esta noche todos los animatrónicos estén activos.

Tengo mucho miedo, quiero ir a casa. Tengo demasiado terror, He abierto la puerta, aun así, Foxy sigue muy alterado, ya que ha chequeado nuevamente las cámaras, y nuevamente se ha puesto a correr como si se quedara debajo del autobús, por lo que he cerrado la puerta, lo gracioso, es que al igual que los zombies de ese juego ratacraft, se ha puesto a golpear la puerta. Una vez que se ha ido, intento chequear la luz del pasillo derecho, pero se me ha trabado la puerta. Ahora si llego mi hora, me van a atrapar…. No creo que sirva de algo hacerme el muerto, no obstante, le haré caso a ese chico británico. Me tiro al suelo, desde donde veo los ojos endemoniados de Chica, quien no se acerca, sino que se da la vuelta y se va. Miro el reloj y suena la alarma… ya son las seis de la mañana, y me salvé por suerte, literalmente me he salvado por la campana. Respiro hondo, intentando que regrese mi alma al cuerpo, antes de ponerme de pie.

Cuando regreso a mi casa, en lugar de recostarme a descansar, abraso a mi madre, quien prepara el desayuno a mi hermana, que luego irá a la escuela.

-Mami, mami, te amo-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te asustó una gallina dorada?

-No mamita, re amo, y si me llegase a pasar algo, no quiero que estés triste

-Ese ¡si me llegase a pasar algo! Me huele a que no quieres trabajar más

-No…no no, te juro que no

-Y hablando de huele, alguien aquí apesta y debe ir derechito a la ducha.

-Ah mamá…

Me siento en la mesita, donde posteriormente se sienta la desequilibrada de mi hermana, se devora su jugo de naranjas con su tostada, la veo emocinada comeindo, pero debo interrumpirla, necesito hablar con Alice, y además, que me pase el dato de quien sabe lo del secuestro de los cinco niños.

-Eh… Amelia

-hmQmhUmhImhE jmQmjImjEmjRmjEmjS

me preguntó ¡Qué quieres! Con la boca llena de comida.

-Es que verás… necesito que me digas algo, cosas que tú y tu amiga saben y…

-Sh….

-¿AH?

-Sh… ve a dejarme a la escuela, y hablamos en el camino

-¡Pero si sabes que no puedo sacar mi choche a la calle hasta que pague las multas!

-No te dije que fueses en coche. Quiero que me acompañes, además ¿Quién te mandó a estacionarte frente a un hidrante, a un hospital, en un espacio para minusválidos, pasarte tres luces rojas, y además ir a exceso de velocidad en una calle pequeña?

-Ya se, ya se… ¿Vamos caminando entonces?

-Sip, así hablaremos los tres, ya sabes con quien, del asunto de los muñecos, y de tu antecesor en el trabajo.

-¡Me ayudará!

-Pero guarda silencio, que la bruja que tenemos por madre me castigó por luego te cuento, Right.

Bien, a esperar a que mi hermana termine su desayuno, para encaminarla a la escuela, y luego hablar con ella y la chica Kirkland, a ver si me ayudan a resolver este gran misterio, y responden las dudas que tengo en mi cabeza, antes de que llegue al otro lugar, junto con el chico Kirkland. 

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo,

En respuesta a algunas personas, si, habrá fic de FNAF2, pero eso es sorpresa, y el guardia que será el protagonista, también es una sorpresa, por ahora, solo puedo decir, que el protagonista del dos no será asiático… tal vez americano (del continente), o tal vez europeo… o en una de esas, de Oceanía… okno, Oceanía no.

Al igual que en el juego…. El fic de FNAF2XAPH será una pre-cuela de esta historia, por lo que hay cosas que quedarán dando vueltas en el aire, y serán explicadas detalladamente en la siguiente entrega ( eeeellla) de verdad…. Algún día haré un libro de habla hispana, con mucho shaoi, y va verán :c

Me despido cariñosamente, espero les haya gustado el fic, pronto habrá continuación. 


End file.
